


Ultimate Future

by Kurisuta



Series: Reiki [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, During Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Danny is sent to a priestess by Clockwork to stop him from becoming the Ultimate Enemy. Can the two of them change the future before it's too late?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Reiki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020610
Kudos: 2





	1. Arrival

I was in my shrine meditating. I was watching the flames to see the future.

I am the priestess of Hikawa Shrine.

I could not figure out why the hero Danny Phantom kept showing up in my visions. He was in my future. As a priestess I often saw spirits and sent them to their final rest.

These spirits he fought could not be sent away. I knew this. They were lost souls that could not be changed from what they were now.

But Danny was an interesting case. The ghost side of him did not make him lose himself. He was fully in control.

I knew of his future evil self and wondered what I could do to help.

Clockwork had sent me here, to Amity Park. I had placed my shrine here.

The fire leaped, and I knew he was there. Danny Phantom.

“Hello.” I said without turning around. “My name is Kurisuta Hikawa. You can call me Kuri. Welcome to my shrine.”

Xxx

Danny waited and finally the priestess turned around and looked at him and bowed. When she straightened up he finally answered her.

“I’m Danny Fenton—“

“No. You’re Danny Phantom.” Kuri said. “Clockwork sent you.”

“You’re good.” He smiled good-naturedly.

“Come.” Kuri said. “We have much to discuss.”


	2. Future

I sat next to Danny and showed him how to watch the flames.

Danny gasped as he saw his future self destroying everything and attacking everyone.

He leapt up. “It can’t be true—I’d never!”

“What you see is true, Danny.” I whispered. “Due to a choice you have made to cheat, everyone you love will die and you will turn to Darkness.”

Danny shook his head in disbelief. “It can’t be true.”

I put a hand on his shoulder. “But it is, Danny.”

A tear fell down his cheek. “I’m evil.”

Xxx

Danny couldn’t believe it. He understood what had driven him to it; sorrow and desperation.

But the more he watched the more sorrow he felt. Was he really so empty inside in the future?

Just another enemy? Another ghost?

He was startled to feel the priestess’ embrace.

“We will change this future. You won’t become that; I promise.”


	3. Secrets

“So I just won’t cheat.” Danny said, hoping to have the right answer.

“You’ve already looked at the answers.” Kuri replied sadly. “In all my years, I have never been able to change my visions. I had hoped, that with your help, I could...”

Her voice broke.

“Kuri it’ll be ok.” Danny said. “I promise I won’t become that...that villain.”

Her eyes looked up at him, full of tears. “I can’t bear to see you lost. But the future is already set...unless...”

She fingered a tattoo on her arm. There were three there.

Danny remembered learning that symbol in one of Sam’s lectures before, but he couldn’t place it...

Xxx

Now that I knew what I was going to do, an immeasurable peace settled over me.

I could only hope one mark would be enough.

One life, one sacrifice, to alter destiny.

To save Danny Phantom.

It all fell to me now.

Understanding why Clockwork had sent him to me, I smiled to myself and called my Shikigami. The snake like soul collector came to me.

I whispered to it. “Bring Death to me. Bring Ninako.”

I clasped my hands to my chest.

How would a reunion be, I wondered. With my daughter?


End file.
